


I wanna dance with somebody

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your burnt out from all the missions you've been on and finally decided its time for a much needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna dance with somebody

You sit in the briefing room and feel your mind start to wander. This was the third briefing in one week you’ve had to sit through, all just as boring as the last. The other Avengers looked to be having more fun than you and you wondered how that could be? You were listening to the same information that you read the night before feeling like everything was being repeated. If you read the report you knew what to expect, maybe it was the fact the other Avengers were too busy to read the report and needed to hear the mission to know what to expect.

You did have a better memory than most of the team too, tending to bring up grudges and arguments long since forgotten, and of course bets. People hated when you brought up how much they owed you. You never would collect on every wager, but it was still fun to mock them with it.

Tony, for instance, liked to go double or nothing when you beat him the first time. On one particular mission, you had to substitute for Hawkeye, who was back at Avengers HQ sleeping away in medical. Clint had taken a remarkable dive off a building during a mission in Moscow, dislocating his shoulder and breaking a couple of fingers, making him unable to help out on the next mission

They called you to fill in for Barton, to be their eyes and take out any enemies that might sneak up on them.

You held the M24 sniper rifle in your hand and slowly made your way to the overlook you had selected for maximum visibility of the area, but minimum exposure of your location.

Most of the Avengers knew you favored hand to hand combat over the use of a deadly weapon, preferring to give the enemy a fighting chance. Due to this, most of the team, those that have never read your file, thought you weren’t that good of a shot.

“Hey Amazon,” Tony’s voice crackled into your earpiece, referring to the nickname he gave you couple months back.

“Yes?” You ask, quickly finding Iron Man with your scope.

“Any good with that thing?”

You smirk and take out the patrolling guard he was about to run into, sending him stumbling into Tony’s path.

He turned to your position, startled.

“Yes I am, any other question?” You ask, as you police your shells.

“How about a bet, I bet I can take out more agents than you can.” Tony challenges.

You roll your eyes at the proclamation, knowing Tony thought since he’s closer to the action he would have a better chance of winning.

You smirk, never one to back out of a good venture. "Alright Stark what's the wager?"

"Hmm... A hundred dollars to the winner?"

You scoff. "As if, that's chump change to you."

"I take on your Shield duties?"

"Please, I have Rodgers for that."

Tony sighs. "Fine. I'll give you a ride in one of my cars."

"Not gonna happen Tony."

"What do you want then?"

You smile. "I get to fly the Iron Man suit at some point."

Tony contemplated the idea for a second, thinking of the pros and cons of such a wager. "Alright, you're on and if I win?"

You thought for a moment, you needed something just as sweet and rewarding. "I get to work with you for a day, do whatever you ask me."

"Deal." Tony answers probably thinking of all the things he'd have you do for him.

Now that the deal was struck you just had to wait for all hell to break loose, something that tended to happen when all the Avengers were assembled.  It took five minutes for the enemy to realize they were under attack and you began to pick off the opponent, counting each fallen foe as you did. You could hear Tony growling on the other end trying to keep up with you, but you were no match for Iron Man. You had passed his numbers and then some, startling the man in the suit. He didn't expect you to be good.

"Double or nothing Amazon." Tony yells into comms as he take down another agent and heads inside. This would give him a better advantage, since you wouldn't be able to see all the enemies inside.

"Hmm tempting, but I don't need another ride in the suit." You exclaim as you pick your way along the foliage, looking for a better vantage point.

"I'll give you as much money as you want." Tony exclaimed, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Everyone heard that right?" You ask in the comms. It needed to be noted, because you could be a very rich woman after this. "Alright Stark, since you're so adamant on a rematch. I'll take your offer. How are you going feel when I wipe the floor with you or better yet when I take all your money?"

Tony doesn't answer you, but focuses on taking down the enemy and winning the bet.

He owed you a lot of money at this point, that you could probably become a partner at Stark industry, not like you wanted to, but the thought was rather amusing.

Even Steve made bets with you, but unlike money, he’d wager duties with you, like taking on training new recruits or filing paper work. Steve was harder to win against though, since the two of you were evenly matched. You didn't mind losing to Steve, he was always a graceful loser and only teased you occasionally. It was easier to admit defeat to someone you respected than a certain  cocky, arrogant person you knew.

"Princess, are you even listening?" Tony asks you, bringing you back to the briefing.

You turn to the billionaire and fix him with bored expression. "Honestly? No."

He crosses his arm. "And why not?"

"Because I'm tired Tony," you grumble. "and before you pull that we are all tried bullshit. I'd like point out that I haven't had a single day of since I've worked here."

"That's not-"

You quickly interrupt "What you were going to say? Come on, you were totally thinking it. And yes you've had a day off, you went to some event in Vegas or something. Steve had a day dedicated to walking around New York and Banner had that science convention in San Diego. Barton took Natasha to the circus at some point and the twins even had a day to get to know the city." You tick off on your fingers. "That's all fine, I covered for all of you, but I'm tired, I'm drained, and," you say looking Tony straight in the eye. "I'm calling in a favor."

"I don't owe you any favors though."

"Oh, okay how about I'm calling in a wager."

"You never call in wagers." Tony states with a frown.

"Well I'm cashing one in now. I'm taking the rest of the day off, better yet. Tomorrow too. I'm going radio silent. Do not call me for Avengers detail or help on reports, I won't answer. If you want to chat to talk about my day or the book I just read, go ahead. I'll gladly talk to anyone. Now," you exclaim, pushing away from the table. "I'll be in my room, doing whatever the hell I want."

And with that you strolled out of the briefing that had long since fallen silent as everyone watched you explode. You felt pretty good for getting everything out there and for finally looking out for yourself.

As you walked to your room, you did feel guilt for blowing up and making a scene, but you've been here for months without having a day to yourself, to do what you wanted.

You were starting to go mad, especially with all the time changes you go through with each mission. Your body was running on nothing but caffeine at this point and that was dangerous. Bad things happened to agents that weren't on their A-game. You didn't want to put the other in danger because you were too tired to pull the trigger fast enough or hell, couldn't hold your own in a knife fight.

You open your bedroom door and marvel at the mess that greeted you. The cleanliness of the room had taken a back seat to your mission as you spent practically every moment out and once you were back, you crashed in your bed only to do it all over again.

Now looking at the mounds of clothes that littered the floor and the number of bags that held half folded clothes, you knew you had to pick it all up before you could relax. Just staring at it was making your fingers itch to put it all back away properly.

You carefully step through your room and turn on some music to play in the background and provide something to fill the silence as you tackled the project before you.

You started to gather all your clothes, throwing them in a huge pile in the center of the room when a knock sounded on your door, interrupting your slow progress.

"I'm not interested Stark." You yell at the closed door.

You scowl at the clothes and then head to the door ready to tell Tony off once more only to find someone else entirely standing there.

"Oh, Pietro. Hey. Sorry about that, thought you were Tony." You explain feeling bad that you yelled at him.

"Why did you think I was Mr. Stark?" Pietro asked confused.

You chuckle. "Long story, but I took the next two days off." You answer, giving him the short version.

"You? A day off?" He teased.

"I know right? Been ages since I had the day to myself."

"Well how about I take you running tomorrow."

"Running, I was thinking about being lazy all day, you know stay on the couch, eat tons of junk food."

Pietro smiled at you, loving what you considered lazy. "Come on draga, you'll enjoy this run."

You watch Pietro before you and notice the hopeful glint in his eye. He looks excited for the opportunity to take you running. "Alright, I'll go running with you, but only if you run with me and not around me. I don't like running alone, too boring." You admitted scrunching up your nose at the thought.

Pietro flashes a truly genuine smile, happy that you agreed to go with him. "I can do that. I'll stop by sometime that afternoon if that's okay?"

"Sure."

Pietro gives you one last smile and then in a blue blur he's gone, leaving you standing alone in the doorway. You smile at the retreating figure and head back into your room ready to tackle the mess once more.

You start to sort the laundry into two piles, lights and darks, and watch at the floor becomes visible. All the luggage was packed up and stored in your closet once more, ready to be found for another mission.

The music changes to a rather catchy song and you find yourself turning it up till you could barely hear yourself.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

All the thoughts of cleaning were stopped as you found yourself dancing around the room. You twirled like you were performing a show and had your arms raised above your head as you shook your hips. You voice was singing along word for word, if rather off key, but you didn't care. You felt free and loose. You were finally having a good time.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

Pietro also had the same idea as you. After asking you to go for a run, he rushed off till he was practically down the street, far enough away from the other Avengers and their meddling ways. He slowed down and couldn't help but smile. You had agreed to do something, beside a mission, besides training with him. This was a step in the right direction.

He felt giddy and full of energy, energy that running wasn't going to run off. Pietro shrugs his shoulders and sprints down the street anyway, a blue blur to the civilians passing by, trying to release it the only way he knows how.

Pietro stops ten minutes later and looks around him, confused on where he was exactly. His sense of direction was never the best, but he knew he could get back to Avengers tower in less time than an actually lost person, thank you super speed.

He hears the sound of music playing in the distance and walks toward it. Pietro starts to walk to the beat and finds himself practically strutting down the street. He didn't care though. He would act like the fool, he was floating on cloud nine right now, and nothing would change that.

People gave him weird looks as moved in place, arms shaking above him, as he bounced to the beat. Some people even stopped and stared when he propelled himself off a stop light, turning in the air before graceful landing on his feet. Pietro didn't care, this was the best way to get the excess energy out of his system. Dancing with you had shown him that. 


End file.
